


The Danse of Sex, Cum and Brotherhood

by CombiningPowers



Series: The Danse of Sex, Cum and Brotherhood [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Dubious Consent, Jacking off, M/M, Masturbation, Morally Ambiguous Character, Plot, Potential Spoilers, Public Masturbation, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Stripping, Sweat, Undressing, Voyeurism, bj, blowjob, cocksucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: Paladin Danse, luckily spared by the Brotherhood of Steel despite his innate transgressions against their core beliefs, sets out on his own journey across the Wasteland in an attempt to give himself renewed meaning and purpose. No longer knowing who or what he is, it isn't long before the man falls into a spiral of despair and confusion, doing his best to scavenge what may not even be his to begin with. With new friends and enemies to both battle, seduce and screw all at once, the only thing that Danse can rely on is his previous training and his newfound take on sex and sexuality; eager to forge out a new identity. Outstanding.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Sebastian (OC)
Series: The Danse of Sex, Cum and Brotherhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213781
Kudos: 2





	The Danse of Sex, Cum and Brotherhood

Groaning as he pushed his way through the surprisingly thick but weak foliage, Paladin Danse adjusted the heavy backpack on his shoulders and took a second to catch his breath, wiping the moisture from his brow before pushing forwards. He had been on a journey for weeks, following snippets of rumours and gossip from the surrounding area; having to do a decent amount of work to end up where he was today. There was no guarantee that any of the information he had gathered was reliable or truthful but he had nothing to lose, smiling for the first time in what felt like months as he heard the familiar sound of a laser-rifle charging up before him, his eyes resting on the cracked and dirty concrete bunker which emerged from the ground like an Ark.

"State your name and intent stranger, me and the boys don't take kindly to outsiders. Specially when they're dressed in whatever the hell you're wearing," ordered a masked figure as he drew and stiffly pointed his laser-rifle, a low hum vibrating the air around the charged cartridge with a continuous whirring sound. "Paladin Danse, former Brotherhood of Steel commanding officer. I heard rumours about a bunker of similarly affected individuals," confidently replied the 30 year old, slowly raising his arms and placing them behind his head, staring intently at the gasmask-wearing individual, more than accustomed to being held at gunpoint.

"Hmm, seems we've been a bit too chatty if one of our own can track us down. What did you do? To be discharged without them executing you on the spot?" further questioned the man as he slightly lowered his guard, removing his finger from the trigger while keeping his armed weapon aimed in the general direction of the potential threat. Danse broke off eye-contact briefly and felt the corners of his mouth become stiff and rigid, his normally stoic appearance breaking momentarily as he struggled to find the proper words, the masked figure nodding gently to himself as he finally holstered his weapon.

"Been there soldier, you don't have to say anything more. Fucking crazy bastards the lot of them, may they rot in the nuclear radiation of their own demise," spat the man as he adjusted his mask and easily pulled it off of his head, tucking the it on one of his belt loops, wiping the copious amounts of sweat from his face and brow. He was a bearded man with a deep scar that ran along his forehead from left to right, almost as if someone had tried to scalp him, his green eyes shining in the midday sun as he got a better look at the determined tracker.

"Name's Sebastian, though I wouldn't bother memorising it. As much as it pains me to turn away a fellow member, our little gang just doesn't have the resources to start recruiting," awkwardly brought up the handsome figure as he crossed his arms and leaned against the side of the concrete silo, tapping his boots into the dirt below with an unstable rhythm. Danse reached to his backpack cautiously and unburdened the heavy load, allowing it to hit the ground with a hefty thud, reaching down to un-latch the opening to reveal a decent enough bounty of stimpaks, preserved food and ammunition, luckily not possessing any grenades which may have detonated when he allowed gravity to win.

"If you offer me safe haven, even for a brief amount of time, I can promise that I can make myself useful," stated the 30 year old as he stretched his shoulders and back, letting out a tiny groan as he felt his joints shift back into place with a decent pop, his back drenched in sweat. Sebastian whistled a fine tune as he peered down at the impressive payload, pulling out a cigarette and lighter from his leather pants, pondering the decision as he sized up the Paladin with a new glint of intrigue. "What's with the fancy dress? I get that you can easily find some nice slacks, but where's your armour?" asked the green eyed man in-between deep puffs of his nasty cigarette, deeply missing the taste of clean and proper tobacco.

"When I was ... discharged from the Brotherhood I lost my power-armour, had it confiscated despite years of ownership and care. I try to forget the feeling, the weight, by suiting up on the opposite end of the scale. On another note, Raiders like to ambush me thinking I'm just a simple merchant. They pay the price very dearly in regards to their misconception," explained the Paladin in his gruff and military-esque tone, sounding as if he was about to give a salute and march. Seb let out a chuckle as he discarded his used cigarette-butt, grinding it down underneath his boot.

"I'm gonna be honest, I'm more than impressed with your skills and your story is one that all of us can deeply relate. But I don't know, I'm responsible for my men and I'd feel like I'm abusing their trust if I let a complete outsider join. Is there anything else you can provide?" stated the unmasked figure as he left his post and walked towards the amicable stranger, needing just a bit more 'gumption' to tip the scales. Danse nodded in understanding and kicked the bag over to the side, leaving little room between him and his new friend, the two men seeing eye to eye as their heights were almost identical.

With a deep sigh, the 30 year old slowly dropped down to his knees and gently wrapped his hands around the back of Sebastian's thighs, pulling him closer towards his face. "Wait, what are you-" yelped the unbalanced figure as he looked down to see the stranger fiddling with his rusted zipper, fingers pinching and prodding his thick thighs with an erotic intent behind them. Danse was silent as he freed the musky organ from their confines and began to gently suck on the sweaty tip, his tongue snaking underneath, licking every inch it came into contact with. Sebastian let out a deep growl as his mind and body shifted onto different wavelengths, finally pulling himself away after a few seconds.

"What the fuck man, that happened so fast, what was that all about?" huffed the bearded figure as he tried to squirrel away his veiny organ, finding the task almost impossible since he was harder than he could ever remember, his legs becoming wet with sweat beneath his tight leather pants. "You asked me what skills I could offer you, I decided to once again demonstrate. I didn't wish to have to resort to such measures but I have nowhere else to go and your group was and still is my best chance," replied Danse as he wiped the mess of spit from his mouth, still stoic and ironed, as if he was commanding a battalion of officers to battle. Seb muttered grumpily to himself as he failed to tuck away his throbbing junk, holding a hand over it as his cheeks went red, unable to even look at the kneeling individual.

"I didn't expect that! I meant like if you had any hacking or repairing knowledge. Jesus please tell me you haven't been blowing every single guy you come across," puffed the bearded man as he felt a new wave of sadness wash over him, his cock hardening as his pent-up libido conjured up the image for him; an easy task given that Danse was already taking his rightful position. "I did what was necessary. I may no longer carry the Brotherhood banner, but their teachings are ingrained deeply inside me," answered the 30 year old without missing a beat, unashamed in his actions as they got him to his destination. Seb didn't know what to think or do, horny as ever from the initial tease yet knowing that it was wrong on several levels to take advantage of the clearly affected man.

"Ok, this might sound weird but its the best I can think of. Can you ... take off some of your clothes? Like, pull out your junk and ... chest and all that?" stammered the green eyed deviant as Danse quickly and succinctly followed orders, getting up onto his feet and pulling parts of his clothes off his body, barely missing a beat as he performed the world's most awkward striptease. "Now just um, look somewhere else, this won't take long," pointed Sebastian to his left as he took the lesser of two evils and instead jacked-off to the Paladin's impressive physique, dropping a dollop of spit onto his throbbing manhood, stroking fiercely. He knew it was still a morally dubious thing to do but forcing the handsome stranger to blow him just to enter his base felt like too much, hoping no one else would return from their scavenging mission at the worst possible moment in history.

"Ah fuck, God, such a huge package," whispered Seb under his breath as he scanned every morsel of Danse's exposed body, imagining himself licking up the salty sweat from the grooved of his abs, sucking on his firm and pink nipples; his hand blurring as he stroked harder and faster. He repeated modulated lines of the Paladin's deep and sexy voice, imagining naughty groans and dirty talk scenarios, amazed at just how horny he truly was. The fact that the man stood there, waiting and looking off into the distance made Sebastian even rowdier, understanding how some could easily abuse their power for all the wrong reasons, having to quickly reassure himself that he was nowhere near as bad as some Raider scum.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" yelled the unmasked masturbator through incredibly grit teeth as he came all over the floor before him, eyes forcing themselves shut as he convulsed and squirmed on the spot, almost losing his balance entirely as his system was rocked by the intense orgasm. He felt his nose clear, his ears pop and his muscles all contract and relax at once as ropes and ropes of sticky cum plastered all over his hand, a few spare moans escape from his tightened lips despite his best efforts. Shaking off the creamy mess from his palm, Seb let out a small shout as Danse had quickly closed the distance and grabbed ahold of his wrist, holding his arm steady as he began to lick the man's fingers, swallowing the salty nectar with his pecs and junk still on full display.

The two locked eyes and nothing was said during the entire cleanup process, the 30 year old remaining as timeless as a statue as he downed the thick load from each digit and then re-equipped his fancy clothes, walking back to pick up the backpack with all the precious supplies. "Follow me and um, welcome to whatever we are, glad to have you," softly said the blushing and mortified figure as he pointed towards the bunker's entrance, hoping the others wouldn't find out about how he handled the recruitment process. "Outstanding soldier," smiled Danse as he made his way into his new home, clearing his throat as he awaited his brand new orders, content in starting the next chapter of his life.

So long as no one discovered his own dirty little secret, no one else would have to die.


End file.
